1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a TFT array substrate manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is formed on a substrate on which a pattern, which includes at least one thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, etc. and a wire that connect the TFT, the capacitor, etc. to one another, is formed for its operation. The TFT includes an active layer providing a channel area, a source area, and a drain area, and a gate electrode that is formed to overlap the channel area and is electrically insulated from the active layer by a gate insulating layer.
The active layer of the TFT is usually formed of a semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon or polysilicon. When the actively layer is formed of amorphous silicon, it is difficult to implement a driver circuit that is driven at a high speed, due to its low mobility. When the actively layer is formed of polysilicon, the active layer has high mobility, but there is a need to use a separate compensation circuit because a threshold voltage is non-uniform. Also, since a conventional method of manufacturing a TFT using low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) includes costly processes such as a laser heat treatment, large amount money is needed for investment in facilities and maintenance. Also it is difficult to use the LTPS process to large substrates. Recently, research into an oxide semiconductor as an active layer has been conducted to solve the above problem.